Take Your Medicine
by HateMailIsGreatMail
Summary: A story I whipped up last night in which Riley is incredibly OOC (much more naive than he is in the show). Granddad and Huey are like those house sharks, sneaky and ill-deaded, taking advantage of you every second you turn your cheek. Not sure where this story will go, but read and follow to find out! (WARNING: contains pedophilia, incest, and molestation.)
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: I'm probably going to hell for writing this, but perhaps some of my fellow pervies can enjoy this story. Contains pedophilia, incest, and molestation. Granddad/Riley/Huey.)**

"Granddad? What 'chu doin'?"

"Shhh," Robert whispered, moving his hand lower to cup his grandson's ass, loving how firm and round it was, how small. "Quiet down, boy. Let granddaddy touch."

Riley let out a shaky breath and tried to pull his towel down to cover himself, but his grandfather was too strong. He lifted the towel up and away until there was nothing Riley could use to keep Robert from seeing his private areas, completely clean and bare after his bath.

Robert leaned forward and smelled his angel's neck, catching the whiff of fresh baby wash that was unusually present in contrast to the boy's usual perfume of summertime and pre-pubescent sweat. Robert couldn't imagine a more erotic scent.

"Granddad," the eight-year-old whispered, his words coming out shaky in a way that should have made Robert back off, but all that came to mind was the image of his angel whispering Granddad, Granddad, please on his cock, words coming thick and heavy from the large member thrusting in and out of him. "Granddad, please," he whispered, completing the fantasy.

Robert groaned and allowed his finger to slip between the two round cheeks of his grandson's ass to circle the tight virgin hole he wanted to claim.

"Quiet, boy," Robert said. "You remember what I said about being good for your granddaddy?"

Riley choked out a sob, but he nodded and stayed quiet otherwise.

"That's right. I want you to be good for me now, boy. Open your legs."

Riley held them together stubbornly, not wanting his grandfather's hands to keep going. He was scared, more scared than he remembered being in his life, and the hands on his bottom felt uncomfortable, wrong.

"Open your legs."

This time it was an order, and Riley couldn't stop the tears from falling as he obeyed. Granddad's hand came down on his rear, smacking hard enough to have Riley sobbing.

"You listen the first time I ask," his grandfather said.

"I'm sorry," he whimpered. The finger around his hole pressed harder.

"I forgive you, boy," Robert said, distracted by the little whimpers his grandson was letting out at the contact. "I'm doing this for your own good. Just needin' to check and make sure you're healthy."

Riley bowed his head in shame. His grandfather would never do anything to hurt him. Why did he even think he would?

"Get on the bed. I think I found something."

Found something? Was that bad? He didn't want something bad to be happening to his back parts. Riley was confused, but he did as his grandfather asked, sitting down on the bed even though he was still naked.

His grandfather smiled at him and shook his head, obviously amused by whatever he'd done. "Not like that," Robert said. "Up on your hands and knees. I need to be able to see you."

Riley blushed and turned around, hiding his head in the pillows, ashamed as his backside was completely exposed to his grandfather.

"Good boy, Riley," Robert praised.

Riley shivered at the thickness of his grandfather's voice. He'd never heard it like that before, but it sounded like he was crying, like whatever he saw was really bad.

"I'm gonna do something, angel," his abuser told him. "It's gonna feel cold, and it's gonna make you feel full, like you want to get rid of it, but I need you to hold it, okay? We have to clean you out."

"Okay," Riley answered, bracing himself.

Something small and hard probed his hole, slipping inside just barely before he understood what his grandfather meant. He cried out as he was filled to the brim with cold liquid, wanting to do just what his grandfather said not to.

"That's a good boy. You're doing so well."

"Granddad!" he sobbed.

"I know. Just a little bit longer." Robert was mesmerized with the sight. His grandson's hips twitched as he took ounce after ounce of the enema fluid, sobbing loudly, making Robert swear he could hear it slosh inside of him even though he knew it was impossible. "Almost done."

"Please."

"There you go."

"Granddad."

"All done. Hold it in, boy," Robert removed the nozzle from the boy's moist, brown hole and smiled wide when his grandson did as he asked and squeezed his hole closed to keep the fluid in. "Good boy. You took it so well."

Riley couldn't stand it. He sobbed into the sheets, burying his head in so that his grandfather wouldn't hear him cry. It hurt so much that Riley was sure he'd never felt anything like this before. He wanted whatever was inside of him out. But his grandfather's hand was rubbing circles onto his back, and it reminded him that he was just making things worse. His grandfather was trying to help him, and all he could do was cry about it. His grandfather was soothing him, trying to make him feel better even though it was his fault in the first place.

"Stand up, Riley. Off the bed." The words were calm, soothing, and Riley did as his grandfather asked.

It was even worse standing up. He could feel the fluid inside of him move, pressing against his rim, wanting out, but he knew he couldn't let it.

"Go to the restroom, boy," Robert said. "Let it all out."

Riley looked up at him with red-rimmed eyes, unsure of what he'd heard.

His grandfather smiled. "Go potty, Riley. I'll be right here when you're done."

Riley bolted to the restroom and Robert couldn't help but shiver as he thought of how clean his grandson would be inside and out, and just how much fun it would be to make him all dirty.

It took a minute for Riley to finish, and in the meantime, Robert grabbed some supplies. Lube was a priority. He may have been sick for wanting his grandson this way, but that didn't mean that he was completely depraved. He eyed the condoms in his bedside drawer, but thought better of it. He wanted to feel that tight heat around him, stuff his grandson full of come. He didn't want or need a condom for that. Besides, that wasn't what he had planned.

He watched his grandson walk hesitantly out of the restroom to stand at his side.

"Just two more times, boy," Robert said.

Riley bowed his head and kneeled like he was supposed to, crying as he was filled to the brink again. It felt like more and more fluid was added each time, that he could feel it stretching out his stomach with how much there was, like he would choke on it if he breathed too deep. But just as it started getting too bad, his grandfather would stop and send him to the potty so that he could be emptied. By the third time, it was easy to get the fluid out of him, and he felt better than he had in a while.

Riley came out of the restroom looking happier now that they were done. The tenseness in his shoulders was still there, but it wasn't as pronounced as it had been before.

"You ready, boy?" Robert asked, holding up a different bottle than before.

"Th –there's more?" The eight-year-old sounded so distraught that Robert felt the urge to bury himself in his grandson's tight ass right then and there, but he held himself at bay. "You –you said… You said only two more times."

"I'm sorry, boy, but I just needed you clean. I still haven't gotten a chance to inspect you yet."

Riley began to cry, harsh sobs that shook his entire frame, and every single whimpering noise that came from his mouth went straight to Robert's cock until it was hard in the confines of his pants.

"Come here, boy," Robert beckoned, and Riley charged him, running across the expanse of the bedroom to bury his face in his grandfather's soft t-shirt.

"I –I don' li—hic—like it."

"I know it, boy. I know it."

"Th –then why?" he sobbed.

"Because I have to make sure you're okay. I want my grandbaby to grow up big and strong. Don't you want to grow up big and strong?"

Riley couldn't speak through his hyperventilating, so he just nodded against Robert. He didn't know what was wrong with him. His grandfather was just making sure he was okay. There was no reason to act like this, but he couldn't help it. The touches were strange, not horrible, but not good either. He wasn't sure he liked them, but when did he ever like things that were good for him?

"You're so strong, boy," his grandfather praised, and Riley couldn't help but feel better at it. If Granddad thought he was strong, then maybe he could do this. "You're doing such a great job. I just need to finish checking you out, okay?"

Riley got his crying under control and whispered, "o—hic—okay."

"That's a good boy. Back on the bed."

Riley didn't sit this time, already knowing that his grandfather wanted a view of his hole.

And, damn, was it a view. Riley licked his lips at the sight of the puffy brown hole that he knew would be a stretched out red by the end of the night. Robert coated his finger in lube and began teasing his boy, just touching.

The finger that circled his rim was cold and wet, and it pressed against him hard, making him gasp. "Granddad," he cried out.

"Shhh," Robert soothed. "It's okay, boy. Granddaddy's here."

That calmed him down a little, but the finger was still there, circling, circling.

Then it slipped inside for a moment, making Riley choke out a sob in surprise, but it was gone before he could really protest, circling the rim again. It became a pattern—circle, circle, slip, circle, circle, slip. Each time the finger slid inside, it went deeper and deeper until his grandfather's entire finger was nestled in him and he was crying outright at the sensation.

His grandfather stayed there, deep inside of Riley's hole, until the cries turned to small hiccups and the muscles inside relaxed enough that he could thrust freely.

Riley didn't expect it when his grandfather pulled his finger out suddenly, or when he thrust it back inside, repeating the sensation over and over again to watch the pucker twitch around thin air, expecting his finger to still be inside.

"Granddad!"

Robert didn't respond. He continued with his thrusts, basking in the tight heat that enveloped his thick finger, clenching and squeezing in all the right ways. He knew it would feel so good when it was surrounding his cock. Even so, he knew that it would be a while until his grandson was ready. But he had all the time in the world.

Robert became rougher and rougher with his thrusts, forcing his finger past the tightening ring of muscle until it was accepted without protest. Riley' sobs died down, his entire body lax with the knowledge that his grandfather wasn't going to stop even though it hurt so bad.

One finger became two, and Riley cried out then, a hoarse scream at the intrusion, but his grandfather didn't thrust anymore like he did the first time, so he quieted down soon enough, telling himself that it wasn't so much that it hurt as it was that it surprised him.

Robert crossed and uncrossed his fingers inside his grandson's channel, spreading them out every so often to stretch the tight muscles. Riley was being quiet now, so he didn't worry so much about hurting him. He was careful enough that he knew his grandson wouldn't tear and that there would be no permanent damage. The small amount of pain that existed now would shadow in comparison to the pleasure he would bring his boy later.

The pain dimmed almost immediately for Riley. Not even a minute passed with his grandfather's two fingers inside of him before he no longer wanted to protest. It still wasn't pleasant, but it was tolerable. When a third slipped inside, Riley hardly mumbled a complaint. He was stretched out further than he'd ever thought capable, the sensation nearly the same as the fluid that had been inside of him, except this was much more solid, and the movement was something to get used to.

The fingers were gone suddenly, and Riley breathed a sigh of relief. If the fingers were gone, that meant that his grandfather was surely done inspecting his hole. Maybe it wasn't that bad. Maybe that was it.

But then he felt something else at his hole, something harder than his grandfather's fingers, something thicker, and it forced it's way inside, stretching him out all the way until he could feel it deep inside of him. His hole clenched tight once it was fully nestled, but his insides were still wide, trying and failing to find a comfortable place for it.

"That's a good boy." Then the hands were gone completely, no longer soothing him, and his towel was put back in his hands. "Now go get dressed," his grandfather ordered. "Your brother is gonna be here to watch the game in ten minutes."

Riley nodded and moved to leave the room, wincing when every movement jostled the thing inside of him.

"Don't take it out. I found something, and it's pretty deep. We're gonna need to fix it later, once you're stretched enough."

Riley didn't have it in him to cry anymore. His tears had dried up while his grandfather's fingers probed at his insides. "Aiight, Granddad," he said instead, trying to be tolerant with him.

Riley walked into his own bedroom and closed the door behind him. Huey was coming soon, which meant that he needed to dress quickly. He opened his closet and frowned at the array of jeans and dress pants—both of which were too scratchy against his skin or too hard to put on in his current predicament. It seemed as if even lifting his leg had the thing pressing against him in a spot that made him flinch, though he didn't know if it was pleasure or pain. Strange is what it was, and he ruled out both sets of clothes immediately, going toward his dresser instead to slip on a pair of loose sweatpants that possibly wouldn't touch the thing in him at all, let alone move it.

Any t-shirt would do after that, so he chose one at random and slipped it over his head just as the doorbell rang, signaling his brother had arrived.

"Hey, Huey," he heard from his bedroom.

Riley tried to ignore the sensation in his rear that demanded attention and went out into the living room to greet his brother.

"Yo, Huey!" Riley called, excited despite himself.

"Hey, Riley!"

Riley went downstairs as quickly as he could, wincing with every step, until he was tight in his brother's arms. "I missed you," he said.

"Yeah. Sorry I can't be around so much. Palo Alto isn't close."

"It's okay," Riley said, forgiving him instantly. It's been a while since his older brother had moved out.

"I brought you something, though," his brother said with a smile.

Robert smirked as Huey unexpectedly picked Riley up and held him on his hip. He watched his grandson's mouth part in a tiny gasp, tears threatening to pour as the anal plug was jostled inside his ass. Huey didn't notice anything amiss, too busy pulling something small out of his pocket and handing it to his brother.

"What is it?" Riley asked, taking the book that was just small enough to fit in his older brother's pocket.

"That, Riley, is a one-of-a-kind book, just for you. It's a family heir, but more importantly, the familial heir that was supposed to be in the Freeman will-your will."

"That's pretty cool," Riley whispered, cradling the book to his chest. He still felt the thing inside of him—it was hard not to with his brother moving his arm so often to readjust him—but the feeling was overshadowed by the new gift he held in his hands.

Riley threw his arms over his brother's shoulders and held him in another hug. "Thank you," he whispered.

"You're very welcome," Huey replied, like always.

"Alright, boys," Robert called, pulling them away from their chick-flick moment. "Game time."

Huey smiled and set Riley on his feet—something the child appreciated immensely, even breathing a sigh of relief that wasn't caught by either adult—and followed Robert into the living room.

Riley stood awkwardly by the couch, watching the game, listening to the catcalls when the cheerleaders danced, the cries of anger when the other team scored, and the cheers that erupted when their team won. Three hours passed as Riley stood around, trying his best to ignore the stretch of his hole and the flush of his little prick that wouldn't go down as hard as he tried.

"Riley?"

It took a second for Riley to realize someone was saying his name. He turned his eyes toward the sound, surprised when his older brother was right in front of his face.

"You okay, Riley?"

Fine, Riley tried to say, but all he could get out was the letter F and a low moan.

"You're not looking so good," his brother worried. "Granddad, I think something's wrong with Riley."

Robert held his smirk at the concern in Huey's voice and pasted the best caring grandfather expression he had on his face. "You alright, boy?" he asked.

Riley shook his head, no. He knew that it was whatever his grandfather had found in his rear that was making him like this. Nothing else would have made Huey and Granddad worry so much, but Riley couldn't even speak out enough to tell them that. All he could do was pant and whimper, hips twitching whenever he accidentally jostled the plug.

"Come over here," Robert said. "Come sit on my lap. I'll make you feel better."

Riley shivered as that tone entered his grandfather's voice. He must have been really worried if he sounded like he was going to cry again. Riley walked to his daddy and crawled gingerly onto his lap, careful of the thing inside him, but unable to keep it from pressing deeper.

"You sure he's okay, Granddad?" Huey asked.

"No problem, Huey. Here," Robert lifted Riley's face up to meet his eyes. "You wanna go sit with your brother?"

Riley didn't want to, but he knew that Robert was testing him. He nodded and scooted over until his backside was directly on his brother's moving thigh, causing him to gasp as the plug moved inside of him.

Huey held his brother tightly, a slightly confused expression on his face that had Robert unable to hold back his smirk. Huey's hand slid down the small of Riley's back to cup his ass, no doubt feeling the plug he'd put in his grandson.

"Granddad?" Huey asked, voice shaky.

"Yeah?"

"What…?"

Robert grinned. "Thought we could play, Huey."

Huey groaned, noting immediately when his brother stiffened in his lap as he toyed with the plug. He wasn't able to do much more than that before Robert was calling out, "c'mon, Riley," and leading them both to the master bedroom.

"Granddad?" Riley questioned, extremely shy now that his brother was there to bear witness to his humiliation as well.

"Your brother is here to check and make sure I don't miss something. We have to have a second opinion in case I'm wrong."

Riley nodded as if it made sense—in that childlike mind of his, the explanation probably did—and climbed on the bed with the same amount of trepidation as he had the first time.

"Be a good boy for me, now," Robert whispered.

He began pulling at the toy, stretching his grandson's hole around the base of the plug only to force it back inside. He basked in the glory of his grandson's pitiful cries as he continued the assault, knowing full well the conflicting sensations that were flowing through him. There would only be pleasure by the end of the night, but they were still a ways from that, and Robert knew that, for now at least, Riley had to be feeling the stretch.

"Granddad," Riley choked out, trying to get his grandfather to hurry up so that he wouldn't have to feel that painful stretch that made his little prick leak, wanting to be touched too.

"Granddad found what it is, Riley," his brother said, breaking his focus. "It's real deep. He's gonna have to go inside you to help."

"I –inside?" he questioned, trying his best not to begin crying again.

"Yeah, Riley. He has to fill you up all the way. If he can't, then you'll stay like this."

Then Riley did start crying. He didn't want it to stay—didn't even know what it was, but he knew it had to be bad for it to feel like this. He didn't know what they wanted from him, didn't know what he was supposed to do. He let one of the sobs out of his chest just as the plug disappeared from his loose hole, and then hands were on him, big and warm and not his grandfather's, but offering comfort nonetheless.

"Shhh," Huey whispered. "You're such a big boy, Riley. It'll feel better in a minute, I promise."

Riley screamed again, this time in pure pleasure as something soft and warm and wet flicked over the sensitive outside of his hole. "Wh –what was that?" he asked, scared.

"It was just Granddad," his brother answered. "He's trying to make you feel better."

Riley nodded and accepted his grandfather gratefully. His brother was right; it made him feel much better. He gasped as his grandfather took another swipe at his rear, wetting it even more than it had been. Whatever he was doing felt good, and he surprised himself by pressing back into it.

"Good boy," his grandfather praised. His voice was garbled, like he had his mouth full, but he knew it was his Granddad nonetheless.

Riley beamed, shivers of sensation rolling through him.

Robert could feel his son's arousal against his tongue. The soft pucker of the hole in front of him twitched with every slow glide against his perineum. He pointed his tongue and slipped it past the stretched out ring of muscle, loving how easily his boy parted for him.

Unlike the last time his grandfather was in his rear, there was no pain, no confusion. His Granddad was helping him, making him feel better. Riley pressed back against the sensation, wanting it to go deeper like the other thing that had been in him, but it didn't, just stayed on the surface, making him frustrated with how much he wanted it.

"You ready, Riley?" Huey asked, eyes glued to the sight of his grandfather eating out his brother. "Granddad's almost ready."

Riley nodded, unable to keep from swaying his hips.

Robert pulled back and swiped at his boy's hole one more time before grabbing the lube and slicking himself up. He pressed the head of his cock into his grandson's heat, clenching his teeth to keep himself from cumming. It had been so long since he'd felt anything that tight.

"Riley," Robert whispered as his boy's hole convulsed around him. His channel tightened with every inch he forced into him, and Robert couldn't do anything but gasp as he pressed inside.

He was so caught up in the sensation, that he couldn't even hear the low whimpers his grandson let out. The thing inside of him was much bigger than the plug, stretching him wider than he thought possible. His hole hurt, but there was something inside of him that tingled with the contact, so he focused on that, trying his best not to cry out or scream, wanting to be a good boy for his Granddad.

"You're doing great," Huey praised. Then he leaned down and captured Riley's parted lips, kissing him.

Riley accepted it gratefully. It felt nice, reassuring. Huey was there for him, trying to make things better just like Granddad.

Robert's breath hitched in his throat when he saw the two boys kissing. Riley looked so innocent, even with his grandfather's cock buried in his ass as he made out with his brother, plush red lips parting just right, letting out the cutest little whimpers that Huey swallowed right up, tongue darting inside to taste his brother.

Robert pulled his cock back slightly and pressed in again, testing the waters. Riley moaned, but didn't protest, his lips still interlocked with Huey's, so Robert repeated the action, pulling back a little further and pressing in harder.

His boy looked like he could take it, so he pulled out to the tip and pounded Riley's ass, loving the mixed cries of pleasure and pain that he drew with every hard thrust.

Riley could feel the cock inside of him, throbbing as if fucked in and out of his hole. Before that day, nothing had ever been inside of him, but now he couldn't even remember what it felt like to be empty. The eight-year-old couldn't move, was frozen in place by his grandfather's hard cock, though he could still feel Huey's lips, pressing light kisses to his parted mouth.

"I found something else, Riley," Huey whispered against him. "It's in your mouth."

Riley shivered. If it was in his mouth now, that meant it wasn't getting better. It was spreading. He whimpered at the thought of "it" being everywhere, not just in his rear and his mouth, but it his prick too, and he couldn't help the tears that formed with the thought.

"It's okay. I know how to make it better. I have some special medicine that'll make it go away. It's what Granddad's going to give you too, but I'm gonna give it in your mouth, and all you have to do is swallow it, okay?"

Riley nodded gratefully, thanking his brother without words for helping him. He wanted to speak, to thank Huey out loud, but the only sounds he seemed capable of producing were whimpers and moans from his Robert's large cock, making him tingle inside and out.

Huey unzipped himself, taking his cock out to bob up against his stomach. He'd been rock solid since Robert was tonguing Riley's little hole, and the relief he felt was unparalleled.

"Open wide, Riley," Huey ordered, surprised when Riley did just as he asked.

Riley parted his lips, opening his jaw as far as he could for his medicine. He knew what was coming, but nothing could have prepared him for the thick member thrusting itself into his mouth. The pressure in his rear was forgotten as he tried to accustom himself to choking down his brother's cock, trying to make it fit somewhere it didn't.

Huey gasped and groaned, trying not to thrust hard into his brother's mouth, but loving the friction that their grandfather created as he pounded his boy's hole. "You have to suck it, Riley," Huey said, panting. "The medicine won't come out of you don't."

Riley swallowed and nodded around the cock in his mouth, sucking as much as he could. It was harder than he thought it would be. His grandfather had him whimpering and tingling all over, and the thickness in his mouth wouldn't give him enough room to suck as hard as he wanted to, but Huey stroked his back in silent praise, and Riley figured that he was doing good.

A small glob of something came from his brother, thick and bitter, and Riley figured that that was the medicine he was supposed to take. He swallowed it, shivering in distaste. He hated medicine.

His grandfather thrust harder and harder, making it hurt again, before he stopped completely. Riley felt something wet deep inside of him, and he knew that that was what his brother had been talking about when he said that Granddad had to fill him. It was probably the same medicine he was getting from Huey. He swallowed another glob gratefully before his brother pulled out with a smile.

Riley angled his head up, hoping for another kiss, and Huey granted it.

"Did I do good, Granddad?" Riley asked, voice hoarse.

"Yeah, boy. You did great. And you're going to be just as good for your brother, aren't you?"

"But…" he almost cried when he realized that he wasn't done. "But I was good, wasn't I?"

"You were great, Riley," his brother reassured. "But your mouth only needed a little medicine. I have to put the rest deep inside you like Granddad did."

Riley could feel more tears pricking at his eyes in anticipation of taking his brother's length inside of him. It was big, much bigger than his grandfather's had been, and it scared him to think that he would have to feel the stretch of Huey's cock inside of him so soon after his grandfather's.

"I don't want to," Riley whispered. "Please."

Riley looked up, eyes begging, to Robert's soothing expression.

His grandfather petted his hair and looked at him sadly. "You can't get better if you don't take your medicine, boy."

He knew his grandfather was right, but even with the tingling, it hurt, and he knew that Huey's thickness would be more than his grandfather's.

"Come on, baby boy," his grandfather pressed. "Get up on Huey's lap."

"But..."

"Now, Riley," his grandfather ordered, and Riley was left with no other choice.

He straddled his brother's hips, feeling the thick member along his backside.

Huey rubbed an ungodly amount of lube on himself, not wanting to hurt his brother any more than he had to, and pressed inside steadily, ignoring the cascading tears that his cock forced from his brother's eyes. He knew the boy was in pain with as big as he was, but that didn't deter him in the least.

"It's okay, Riley," Huey soothed. "Move whenever you're ready."

Riley nodded, grateful for the period he was given to adjust. When his grandfather gave him his medicine, he hadn't waited, just made him take it. Huey was letting him do it, and that made him want to be a good boy for him.

He lifted his hips up as high as he could go before his brother stopped him, then slid down on his cock, surprised when it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. The tingling grew, making him pant and moan for a whole other reason, and he repeated the action. Up, down, up, down, he fucked himself on his brother's cock, hearing the squish of cum inside of him, but that just made it better.

He could feel it leaking from him, dripping down his thighs, but for some reason, it just made him feel better. That had to be the medicine working, he decided. It made him feel real good.

Riley bounced on his brother's cock quickly, taking it deeper and deeper until he had the whole thing in him, something he never thought possible. His thighs hurt, his back hurt, his whole backside hurt, but he couldn't remember ever feeling this good before, so he kept going, bouncing harder to increase the tingling.

There was a tap on his chin that had him opening his eyes lazily, only to glimpse his grandfather's leaking cockhead by his mouth. He didn't even wait for an order this time. He opened his mouth and sucked like his brother taught him, swallowing down glob after glob of bitter medicine that made him feel so good.

"Great job, Riley," his grandfather praised. "Almost done. You ready for your medicine? I'm gonna give it to you all at once."

Riley nodded eagerly.

"Here it is."

Riley held his brother deep inside of him as a thick rush of medicine filled his mouth, choking him. He remembered to swallow at the last minute, but he couldn't keep some from dripping out of his mouth. There was just too much of it.

Riley cried at the loss. If he didn't get it all, then they'd have to keep going, but his grandfather soothed him, petting his hair in a way that Riley discovered he liked immensely.

"What's wrong, lil' baby ?" his grandfather asked.

The thick cock inside of him twitched at the name, forcing a hiccup from him, but then it was still.

"I –I didn't get i –it all, Granddad," he cried.

"That's okay, baby. Granddaddy will give it to you."

Robert wiped up the tendrils of cum that coated his grandson's chin and fed them to him. Riley sucked on the fingers gratefully, cleaning them off and swallowing every drop of cum his grandfather gave him.

"What do you say?"

"Thank you," Riley whispered shyly.

"You're welcome, boy. You still need to get the rest of your medicine from Huey though."

Riley nodded and lifted his hips once more to continue fucking himself on his brother's lap, but Huey stilled him. Riley looked at his brother, confusion plain on his face.

"I'm going to turn you around," Huey explained. He lifted Riley's leg and maneuvered his brother without removing the cock from his ass so that they were back to chest. Then he held the boy by the crease of his knees, legs together, and guided him up and down on his own.

Riley screamed when Huey shoved him down on his cock, but the sound was all pleasure. His little hole wasn't so little anymore, and it could definitely take the pounding his brother planned on giving him.

"Ohh, H-Huey please!" Riley begged, and Huey knew just what his brother wanted.

He repeated the motion, not letting Riley do anything but take the huge cock that thrust hard into his ass. Riley whimpered and cried, screamed every so often whenever Huey drove in particularly hard, but he was a mess of fucked-out pleasure by the time Huey filled his ass with cum, watching it drip out of his gaping hole, too stretched out to keep it in on his own.

"Plug?" he asked.

Robert smirked and handed it over. Then Riley's hole was filled once more, and both of their loads were sealed inside.

"Granddad," Riley cried. "I need –need…" He sobbed in frustration.

Riley was crying then, and he didn't know why. All he knew was that he needed something, but he wasn't sure what.

"It's okay, angel. Granddaddy's here to take care of you, remember?"

Something hot and wet wrapped around his prick then, giving him something he didn't even know he wanted. Like the pleasure he'd felt in his backside, the shivers reached up his spine and reverberated through him. His grandfather sucked just a little, and Riley could feel something coming.

"Granddad!" he called. "I –I'm gonna…" He pushed down his embarrassment with a sob. He had to warn him. "I'm gonna pee."

"It's okay, love," his brother said soothingly. "Go ahead. Granddad's waiting."

Riley came with a shout right into his grandfather's mouth. Robert swallowed the small tendrils, sucking lightly as he did so to prolong his boy's orgasm. When Riley collapsed against the bed, completely tuckered out, Robert knew he'd done good.

"Holy shit, Granddad," Huey said, staring at the fucked out version of his brother like he couldn't believe they'd done it.

"I know, right?"

Huey swallowed. He knew how this was going to play out. Riley thought everything was over, that he'd never have to take his Granddad's cock again, but Huey knew better. Have to do this regularly, Robert would say, or looks like it's back. Then he'd pound into his grandson's tight ass, fucking the protests right out of him until it was such a regular thing that Riley wouldn't even question it when Robert ordered him on all fours.

If things went well like they had just now, Riley would even come crying to Robert, Granddad, I think it's back, or it hurts, Granddad. Please take care of me. And Robert would smile and nod and say, I don't know, boy. I might have to inspect you first. He'd finger his grandson, but not more than that, and he'd refrain from anything of a sexual nature for weeks, months even, until Riley forgot. Then he'd start all over again. By the time Riley would realize what was happening, by the time he was an informed teenager, he wouldn't care. He'd be begging for his grandfather's cock, coming just from having something filling him up.

Huey knew all of this from experience.

"I remember when you looked like that," Robert whispered, turning lust-filled eyes toward him. It was the same look Huey remembered from his childhood, and it promised nothing but a pleasure he could only feel when he rode his granddaddy's cock.

 **(A/N: Now that your conscience has been completely tarnished, I can assure you this story will soon continue. As soon as I find the time. Thanks for reading this trash!)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Huey... Huey, man, wake up... Huey..."

Huey mumbled and turned over in his bed. The pillow was bunched up under him, and he hit it halfheartedly, still mostly asleep but awake enough to think that it should be uncomfortable somehow.

"Huey..."

Huey bat away the hands that shook him further and further from sleep.

"Please, Huey, wake up... C'mon, Huey,.. Please..."

"Wha' you wan'?" he mumbled. "Sleepin'."

"I know, but... I -I wet the bed again." Riley sniffled and let out a small sob, still shaking his brother. "Please, Huey."

"Okay, okay," he grumbled. "'m up."

Huey sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, combing a hand through his hair before he took in the sight of his little brother. A trail of tears marred the baby-soft skin of Riley's cheeks, and his lips were puffy and red from biting into them. Huey's eyes slid down his brother's bare body to his hard little boy cock, and Huey had a hard time not pulling his brother down under him and ravishing every inch of skin he could see.

"What's wrong, Riley?" he asked.

"I -I wet the bed," Riley said, sobbing.

"What's that got to do with me?"

Riley sniffled and looked toward his bed in the other corner of the small bedroom. Huey followed his gaze and had to press a palm to his cock to stifle the arousal that pooled in his stomach. Even from as far away as Huey was, he could make out wet spots in Riley's sheets.

No, wait. Not so wet. The spots were dry and hard, practically starched solid with come. Riley had had a wet dream, maybe even more than one.

Riley curled in on himself and wrapped his arms around his legs. "I'm sorry, Huey."

"Just try and go back to sleep, okay?" Huey said, unable to keep his voice from shaking with anticipation.

"I'm sorry," he whispered again.

"Don't worry, Riley. I got you."

Huey pulled Riley onto his lap and wrapped his arms around his little brother's shaking frame. Riley nestled into him, resting his cheek in the juncture between his shoulder and neck, hot little tuffs of breath hitting Huey's skin with every sob. Huey shivered, loving how Riley clung to him.

He trailed his fingertips down Riley's back, brushing over the bumps of his spine. Riley jerked against him, and Huey brought his hands around to grab Riley's waist, lifting him up and spreading his legs apart to straddle him.

"Huey…"

"Shhh. I got you, baby boy."

Huey played with the soft skin of Riley's lower back before he pulled his brother's cheeks apart to expose his hole to the cold air of the room.

"I'm just gonna touch you, Riley. I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise."

Riley's breath was hot against Huey's neck when he whimpered, but he didn't make a move to stop him. If anything, Riley buried his head even further into Huey's shoulder, letting his brother touch, letting Huey inspect him.

Huey rubbed his fingertips over Riley's hole, cock hard in his pants as Riley squirmed on top of him.

The pucker twitched softly, and even though Huey couldn't see it from the angle he was at, he knew what it would look like. It would be moist and brown and untouched, but at the end of the night, after he'd had his fun and stretched it open and came inside of it, it would be puffy and red, shining with lube and cum, the color just as dark and his flushed cock would be as it lay softening against his stomach.

"Huey, please."

"I'm sorry, Riley. I know it's bad. Just give me a minute more, okay?"

Riley's arms wrapped around him, and he held Huey tight while his big brother's fingers probed at his hole.

Then they were gone, taken away. One minute, they were there. The next, his hole clenched at the touch of cold air, nearly freezing after being accustomed to Huey's warmth.

"Huey?" Riley shivered.

"All done, Riley. Don't worry."

Riley pulled back from his brother, just enough to see his face while they talked, and Huey grinned internally that Riley didn't even try to get off of his lap, just let his legs stay splayed open, little cock sticking up between them while they talked as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"This is bad, isn't it?" Riley whispered.

Huey bit his tongue to keep from pulling his brother's red-bitten lip into his mouth, and Riley misinterpreted the grimace that flashed across his face.

Riley's eyes swam with tears, and a sob racked his chest. He fell against his brother, tears soaking Huey's shoulder.

"Are you gonna…? Are we…? Do I have to?"

"You know what happens when you don't."

Huey snuck another glance at his brother's cum-soaked bed and shivered in anticipation. Riley could deny it all he wanted, but Huey knew what his little brother wanted. Riley never failed to come crawling back, prick hard and leaking after a week of trying to hold it back on his own. Sure, he'd lasted longer this time, but Huey had known it wouldn't be long before Riley needed it, and he had something special planned.

"I know you don't like the taste, Riley," Huey said softly. "Why don't we try something else instead?"

Riley nodded against his shoulder.

"Gotta get offa me first, okay?"

Riley sat back in Huey's lap and bit his lip, hesitating before climbing off of him. Huey watched Riley crawl to the back of the bed, ass wiggling in front of him, and Huey almost couldn't stop himself from pulling Riley back on top of him and eating the boy's hole until he was begging to come.

Huey fisted his hands against his thighs and took calming breaths until Riley had settled down against the pillows. He didn't trust himself to move before then.

Huey stood and rummaged around his dresser for the tube he'd bought a few weeks before. Huey smirked. He'd heard Riley playing with himself, of course—the stuff he'd started putting in the kid's Spaghetti 'Os made sure that the boy walked around hard at all hours of the day—but Huey knew that it wouldn't have been nearly as possible to satiate the growing arousal. He'd need something more to help him through it, and Huey had just the thing.

Huey grabbed the travel case from his duffel and came back to the bed. He set the stuff aside, turning his attention back to his brother. "Riley? You okay?"

"I'm aiight." Riley nodded, but Huey was sure the kid was scared. He wound his hand around Riley's calve and rubbed slow, soothing circles with his thumb.

"It's gonna be okay, Riley. I'll take care of you."

The eight-year-old nodded again, this time looking Huey in the eye. Huey's cock twitched in his pants.

"On your hands and knees. I want to see it."

Riley flushed red, but he did as he was told, quickly getting on his hands and knees like a good boy.

The sight of his brother's brown-puckered hole had Huey licking his lips. Riley's little ass was round and perfect, and Huey didn't have to hold back anymore. He parted Riley's cheeks and dipped his head between them to taste.

Mmmmm... salty and moist.

Huey licked at the pucker, careless passes of his tongue making Riley twitch beneath him.

"Huey…?" Riley's voice shook with fear.

"Don't worry, Riley. I'm trying something different. Trust me?"

"Yeah."

"Then don't worry, baby boy."

Huey did it again, tongue wiggling over Riley's spit-wet hole, taking his time before he dipped the tip inside. Riley gasped and twitched his hips, fucking himself on Huey's tongue. Huey smirked. For all Riley protested having to swallow Huey's cum, he could tell that Riley was a slut for a tongue in his ass, that he loved having something to fill him up, to fuck back on.

Huey kept at it, licking, sucking, fucking Riley's ass with his tongue, listening to the sweet sounds of the eight-year-old boy's whimpers as he dined.

With one last swipe over his hole, Huey pulled back. He licked his lips to break the thin line of spit that connected his mouth to Riley's ass, and he grinned as his little brother continued to whine.

"Please, man, come on, please, nigga, please…"

Quiet whimpers followed every string of words that fell from Riley's mouth, music to Huey's ears.

Huey poured the contents of the tube all over his fingers, making sure they were nice and slick before he circled Riley's hole.

"You ready, Riley?"

"Yeah," he panted, breathless.

"Here goes."

Huey slid a finger inside of him, his own moan smothering the sound of his brother's. Riley clenched down on him, walls hugging his finger so tightly that Huey wasn't sure his cock would be able to fit there at all. He wiggled it around, fucking it in and out of Riley slowly until he thought he could add a second.

The second finger slid in easily, and Riley's moans grew in volume. Huey spent some time scissoring his fingers, spreading Riley's little hole open until it was angry red and shiny. He loved how submissive his brother looked under him, hips rocking to take more inside, moaning loudly, writhing on his fingers.

"Something… unh. Something's hot inside, Huey. I -I don't…"

"Just let me touch you then, Riley, and you'll feel lots better."

"M -mm .. really this time?"

"Yeah. You know you gotta take it. It's the only thing that makes it stop."

"I don't like it when you use your tongue. It feels too weird."

"I need to do this, Riley, but I said we would try something different, didn't I?"

Riley cried out as Huey quirked his fingers, and he fell forward onto the bed, cheek buried in the mattress, ass still up in the air. He nodded weakly.

"I'm gonna put it inside of you, right here, so you don't have to suck it," Huey said, fingering Riley's prostate to emphasize his point.

Riley writhed, and Huey added a third while he was loose and pliant.

"I want to get it deep inside," Huey continued. "I want to make sure it stays inside of you, okay? But… if you want me to stop, I'll stop." Huey fucked the fingers in and out of him.

"If we stop…" Riley whimpered as Huey brushed his prostate again. "Do I… do I gotta drink it?"

"You know what happens when you don't take your medicine, Riley." Huey teased Riley's prostate again, and Riley bucked up into the touch, taking the fingers deeper inside of him.

"Okay. Yeah. Yeah, nigga. Yeah."

"Yeah what? You want me to stop?"

"No!" Riley shouted. "I want it… I want it inside of me."

"In your ass?"

Riley blushed and nodded.

"Gotta hear you say it, Riley. I wanna make sure."

"I want it… want it in my ass, Huey."

"Good boy." Huey added a fourth finger, and Riley keened.

He finger-fucked the eight-year-old in earnest, stretching his baby brother's hole for his cock. Riley pressed back on them, trying to get more, and Huey sent a silent thank you to his grandfather who'd introduced him to the lube of pure heaven that Huey was prepping Riley's hole with. It numbed the pain and increased the pleasure, making Riley crave the full-feeling that would only come from taking his brother's cock.

"Now, Huey?" Riley asked.

"In a minute, baby. Gonna make sure you're open enough."

"Come on. I need it, Huey."

"I gotta get it deep inside, Riley, I don't wanna hurt you."

"I don't care, Huey. I need it, please."

"Okay, Riley. Okay."

Huey pulled his fingers from his little brother's gaping hole. He watched it flutter closed, clenching around air for a moment before it shrunk down to the little pucker it had been when Huey was tongue-fucking him.

Huey lubed his cock generously and rubbed his head over Riley's hole. It caught on his rim, latching on for a split second before it glided over, not slipping inside just yet. Precum leaked from his cock as the boy's moans traveled to his ears, and he couldn't hold back any longer. Huey pressed the tip inside, trying to go slow enough to see Riley's rim open up for his cock, but the boy's hole swallowed it right up, sucked the head inside like it craved to be filled.

"Shit!" Riley gasped and clutched at the sheets, tears leaking from his eyes. A choked sound escaped him, and Huey stopped, only the head of his cock able to feel the glorious clenching as Riley fought to adjust to Huey's girth.

Huey rubbed Riley's lower back and whispered praises until he relaxed enough to let him slip in another inch, repeating the process until he was fully nestled in his brother's no-longer virgin hole.

"Huey, ohmygod, Huey."

Huey grinned and pulled back just enough to thrust in again.

"Unh." Riley's back arched, and he rocked his hips back, taking more of Huey's cock inside of him.

Huey took that at his cue to move. He grabbed Riley by the hips and used his hold to pull his baby brother onto his cock. Riley's grunts and moans filled the room, and they drove Huey wild, making him thrust harder, penetrating him with savage-like force, but Riley just took it. He took it and begged for more, little prick drooling into a puddle on the bed while his big brother fucked into him.

Riley was hot and tight around Huey's cock, his rim tightening whenever Huey managed to brush his prostate. He laid into Riley's ass, releasing all the pent-up frustration and anticipation that came from waiting so long to deflower his brother.

Riley panted and moaned, whimpered so good for his brother, but he didn't complain even once as Huey fucked him. Little pleas of more and sogood mixed in with ramblings, Huey's name heard just as often as anything else Riley muttered while he took his big brother's cock.

Riley's hole stretched obscenely, and he took Huey to the base one last time. Huey pulled Riley in closer and emptied inside of him, nearly blacking out as he came. His cock pumped into Riley's hole, completely milked of every last drop of cum before he pulled out and slumped against the bed, barely having the presence of mind to roll to the side to keep from crushing his little brother.

Riley whined and wiggled, his little hole gaping open and leaking with cum. Huey smirked at the sight.

"C'mon, Huey…"

It was a plea if he'd ever heard one.

Huey reached under Riley and slipped two fingers inside of him, palm cradling his balls while he played with the cum he'd shot inside his baby brother.

Riley's moan choked off into a grunt as he came, and then his limbs, too, relaxed into the mattress, ass still up in the air for Huey to play with. Huey's eyes fluttered closed, and he absentmindedly continued to fuck his fingers into Riley's ass, keeping him full.

"Huey?"

"Yeah, Riley?"

"I like… I like it better this way."

"Hmmm?"

"Can we do it like this?"

"Mmmm…"

"Next time, I mean."

Huey pried his eyelids apart and his limp cock gave a twitch at the fucked-out expression on Riley's face. His cock tried valiantly to fill with blood, and Huey knew it would only be a matter of time before it succeeded.

Huey swallowed hard. "Might have to do it again in a little bit. It felt good in your mouth too." And fuck, Huey could picture the bulge in Riley's throat, the kid taking his cock to the base. "I need to cum deep inside you, just like this .. I want to do it again."

Riley nodded and yawned.

"But if I fuck you again," Huey added. And, yeah, it definitely wouldn't be long before Huey was ready to go again. "I want to cum in your mouth too."

Riley pouted, his face contorting even though his eyes were still closed. "Cum tastes funny."

"It'll get better."

"Promise?"

"Pinky swear."


End file.
